


Fatum, Fata

by ciely



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciely/pseuds/ciely
Summary: But after dying the first time, memories were as abundant as the patches of his skin that were untouched by scars, very little.And when you have no memories to make up yourself, Link pondered often at fire places, could he call himself Link.





	Fatum, Fata

Link’s mother loved him but she had died when he was young.  
He remembers her soft voice reading stories about the Hero and the Princess of Hyrule.  
Truly, her presence faded as he grew, childhood memories difficult to hold onto.

His father was part of the royal guard. He was distant. He had vowed his life to the royal family.  
His own family coming second. When his wife died, he had decided to bestow the same vow on his son.  
“Link, you must protect the Princess”

But after dying the first time, memories were as abundant as the patches of his skin that were untouched by scars, very little.

And when you have no memories to make up yourself, Link pondered often at fire places, could he call himself Link.

Little by little, the memories he did recover reminded him that his life was never his own. Even death was not something that was his own, constantly returning gasping for breath, anxiety touching his bones. 

He had become the hero that once his mother’s voice had mentioned. Not that he remembered.

Now a voice constantly beckoned him to be the savior of Hyrule. 

‘But what if I didn’t, what if I just said no. No, find yourself another hero.’

But that wasn’t a possibility. ‘No’ would result in the destruction of Hyrule.

He sighed as he searched the night sky for a falling star with the moon turning to blood. 

“Link…Link…” that voice once again called to him. Somehow his name did not amount to his identity, rather is had somehow become synonymous with the thought that he did not belong to himself, but to Hyrule.

He fell asleep beside the cracking of the fire, his body exhausted. 

***  
Link had carved a space for himself within Hyrule.

He looked for the small things in his life that brought him joy. 

Enjoying good food, going mushroom hunting. Every once in a while he would go to the hot springs. 

He liked going to the Gerudo region and wearing the frilly garments and the jewelry.

He had bought his own home and part of him had seemed more permanent. Rather it had seemed he had a more permanent place in the world.

Something he didn’t allow himself often for fear that he would never leave was visit the Zora domain.

The Zora were kind, like most people were. But truly, his reason for visiting the Zora domain was because he wanted to see their Prince.

Link wasn’t sure why Prince Sidon had made such an impact in his life. He had met others who also asked him to save their land from the destruction of the Divine Beasts. 

The Prince may have seemed a little pushy at first and extremely positive. But Link had to stop himself from crying when he had waited for him as he fought his way to the Zora domain. No one had ever waited for him and asked if he was fine or doing well.

***  
“My great friend! What brings you here?” Sidon cheered

Link remained silent. It had not been a great day. He had tumbled through the forest, was jumped by a group of monsters, and died too many times to count. He was a reck.

“Hmm,” Sidon scanned his friend head to toe. He paused when he looked at his eyes, they looked tired and lost.

“Would you like some company, we can go to the healing pools if you like?”

Link nodded, his head was killing him, his breaths rasped out of him.

If only he could just…

“Link?”

Link looked at Sidon’s worried eyes. Did his pain reflect on his features, did his features reveal his thoughts, those painful thoughts.

***

Sidon went into the healing pool first, turning around and watching as Link slowly took off his garments. Purples, reds, blacks, yellows, blues were abstract on Links skin. Sidon reached out his hand and Link clasped it. He made careful steps into the healing pool. As the pain began to numb, he whimpered, as his skin began to heal, he sighed through tears.

Sidon cautiously and heart wrenching reached his hand to cup his face. 

Something within them culminated waiting for time to start again, but they were stuck, staring at one another.

***

Sidon, he grew looking up to his sister.

She was grace, she was nurturing, she was loving, she was the hope of their people.

But she had died and part of Sidon was left behind in her shadow while a different part of him was struggling in the present.

When Sidon had heard of a Hylian that was recklessly confronting the monsters who roamed Hyrule. When the shrines had appeared and when Vah Ruta had become more agitated, Sidon could feel that something was going to change. 

And when that change had appeared in front of him he felt relief, relief that Vah Ruta would no longer be his burden and then he felt guilt.

Guilt when he saw the blonde stranger. He was smaller than Sidon, he was more wore down than Sidon, and Sidon saw courage and ferocity. When Sidon saw this, he no longer thought that he would leave this man, Link, to bear the burden alone. But rather he would help him. 

They got to know one another. Sidon was swirling within the sphere of life that was Link. 

Link was so much, so much. Link had become part of Sidon’s life and Sidon had part of Link’s. 

One night they were watching the skies sprinkled with light and Link pondered aloud.

“Sidon, ever since I woke up I have been lost. Never have I been given a choice whether to take one path or another because they all lead to the same eventuality. Are we born with fates so intertwined in our essence that no matter our choice, no matter our decisions, we will end as we are supposed to. Even though I am lost to myself, I am pulled. I am pulled and beckoned and stretched. If I were the me that everyone who is still alive remembers me to be, would I be doing what I am doing with no second thought. But I hesitate. Who is that? Is that Link? Or is that someone else.”

Sidon didn’t answer, his friend did not require an answer rather someone to listen. For someone who did not speak much, Link spoke in thoughts. Sidon breathed in the air as they both saw a star dash around as it plummeted from its heavenly birth. 

***  
Sidon stared at the tears that glistened like constellation on Link’s face. 

He stared and Link returned his gaze. They both did not know what to say.

Was this a choice that would lead them to their fate. Or was this something separate. 

Their decision would decide one path or the other but was it because of their essence. Was this a decision made long ago when they were given life.

‘No,’ Sidon thought. I for myself and not for the Zora, or my sister, or my father, make this decision. I will still be commanded to my fate as a Zora prince, but as Sidon, I make this decision.

‘Yes,’ thought Link. I am not the Link who others remember but the Link I remember. The Link I have become. The Link I have forged.

***

Link laid on top of Sidon as they floated about. Sidon hand covered Link’s back.

They would support one another, make it easier to bear ones fate.

Link raised his head from where it rested on Sidon’s chest.

“Is it fine that we have spent so long in the healing pool?” Link asked worryingly.

“Yes, I do not believe that anyone requires it, if they did they would not hesitate in informing us.” 

‘Especially since out of everyone in this land, the one who most needs healing and comfort is you, my dearest” Sidon thought as he reached his hand to carefully play with link bangs. Link was much smaller than him but Sidon knew that Link’s fragile existence encased selflessness and courage, love and benevolence things that were unbreakable within him, but could wear him down.

“Link,” Sidon sighed, “I love you and I hope you know I expect nothing more of you than you want and can give.”

Link hummed, whenever Sidon said his name he felt like he was in a space that was for himself and not the other “Link” the one who people always asked of him.

“Love you too.” His small palm rested on Sidon’s chest as he laid his ear down to hear Sidon’s heart beat.

“Sidon, whenever your with me you don’t have to worry about being a Prince or being Mipha’s brother. Just be Sidon, Sidon who happens to be those other things.”

***

They floated in silence, on the crystalline figure of fate. They floated but they had each other and they would support one another as best as they could.

They could not give themselves completely this they understood. You are solitary in being, but you can intertwine the journey with others.

They would be companions, they would be lovers through their fates, this was all they could ask.


End file.
